I Drink Milk
by LoveLoveLovix
Summary: Weiss loves that Ruby isn't really that much taller than she is. However, things change, and people grow (in many more ways than just height). Sequel of sorts to Cuddle Buddies; femmeslash ahoy.


_I._

Yang had heard a lot of words that described her role in Ruby and Weiss's relationship. Cheerleader. Supporter. Fangirl. Shipper (where did that one even come from? She had no clue). Her favorite, by far, had to be "sister," though.

It was a few months into the relationship, and things were, in general, great (of course there were bumps, but they were fun bumps, when all was said and done). Yang herself was dating Blake, had been for longer than their two younger roommates had been dating, though not everyone knew it. At Blake's request, they were quiet about their dating... the faunus had grown up knowing that you never could share everything about yourself, and though some things weren't for hiding, that didn't mean you had to flaunt them. Yang, though more dramatic and definitely more loud, was fine with that.

In comparison, Weiss and Ruby were loud. Yang and Blake had a partnership. Weiss had more of a possession. Yang thought it was kind of cute, and it was obvious Ruby didn't mind. As long as they communicated, it didn't matter if Weiss put her arm around her younger girlfriend and kissed her rather roughly in public. It didn't matter if she did everything short of stamping "MINE" on Ruby's forehead. Not as long as there was the communication that proved Ruby didn't mind, or even liked it. Communication was key.

That's why Yang made sure her sister and her perhaps-future-sister-in-law weren't only communicating between each other. She made sure Weiss talked to her, as well.

_II._

There was something relaxing about having someone to tell your worries and concerns to.

It was significantly less relaxing when you were being _forced _to do it, but Weiss had, surprisingly, gotten over that. She almost looked forward to the times Yang would take her by the arm, drag her into Vale, grab a table at a cafe, and say "Hey, let's talk."

It was much better than the first conversation they had like this, when Yang all but cornered her in a bathroom. The tall woman had obviously developed some class.

Their conversations were mostly about their shared favorite thing. Ruby. How she was extremely socially awkward. The teddy bear she kept hidden under her pillow ("Her name is Birdie!" Yang divulged, a week before Ruby awkwardly introduced the stuffie to her girlfriend herself). The fact that she hated coffee and loved hot chocolate. Baby pictures. Lots and lots of baby pictures.

It was in this manner that Weiss had learned an awful lot about the family it seemed more and more likely she was going to be sucked into. It was, after all, rather hard to learn things about her girlfriend without knowing where her girlfriend came from. Still, conversation always returned to Ruby.

"Soooo, what exactly do you like about her?" Yang asked one day.

"I've told you most of it," Weiss answered. "You ask this every time we speak."

"Yeah. And you always come up with new answers." The blonde girl put her head on her hands. "So, what do you have today?"

Weiss thought. "It's kind of petty, but I like that she really isn't that much taller than me. Considering she's your sister, I'm fairly surprised she isn't gigantic."

Yang chuckled. "Yeah, everyone in my family is _super _tall. Except Ruby, of course, but hey, I was tiny too until I was about sixteen, almost seventeen. I swear, in like half a year I grew six inches. Wouldn't have thought it was possible." She paused for a moment. "My boobs grew a lot too."

Weiss tried to imagine Yang at 5'4" or 5'5", with smaller breasts and a cute, round face. A blonde-haired, violet-eyed version of her sixteen-year-old girlfriend.

Sixteen year old girlfriend.

Like when Yang apparently had her growth spurt.

Suddenly, in Weiss's imagination, it wasn't Yang who looked like Ruby. Suddenly, Weiss was imagining Ruby to look like Yang.

_III._

It would have been ridiculous to dread it; after all, Ruby was still the same person no matter what she looked like. Whether she towered over Weiss or not.

And soon enough, she would.

It was only a couple weeks after that fateful conversation that it started. It started with a sudden need for new clothes, with Weiss stretching just a bit more on her tiptoes to reach her girlfriend's lips. Ruby barely seemed to notice, but Weiss seemed to pick up on every detail. The extra padding when two bodies pressed against each other. The sudden need for Weiss to get her own new clothes, higher heels (that was the worst part. Finding practical heels was an absolute chore).

Other things changed, too. Her hair grew as fast as her legs did. Yang started braiding it again, which might have been the best thing... ever since their first Yang-and-Weiss talk, the heiress had a desire to see Ruby with a braid. Of course, after a particularly nasty beowolf managed to get a claw hooked in it, pulling, she chopped it off into a boy-like cut that contrasted greatly with her suddenly very womanly body.

Weiss looked in the mirror sometimes and saw the same girl, more or less, staring back at her. She was done growing, and she never did think she'd change her trademark sidetail. She would think of Ruby, dynamic and amazing. Weiss knew she was not like that. She was stagnant, unmelting ice. Not for the first time, she wondered if that bothered Ruby.

_IV._

One day, Weiss greeted Ruby with a neat kiss on the cheek and a question. "Does it bother you that I don't change much?"

The younger woman was a bit taken aback. Weiss rarely asked personal questions of her... questions that implied any doubt were even rarer. "You've changed," Ruby responded, somewhat dumbly.

"Not nearly! You're the one who's grown three inches and a whole bra size, who has short hair and new clothes, who looks like a proper _leader_, and I'm still just as imperfect as I was the day I came to Beacon. I haven't changed, Ruby. I haven't grown."

"Yes you have. You forgave Blake. That was really cool of you. And you let me date you. We made a system so you can have people touch you, which you didn't do before! And you help me be a good leader."

Weiss looked away.

Ruby sighed. "May I kiss you?"

"Fine."

She pressed her lips on the smaller girl's forehead. "Just because you don't look different doesn't mean you aren't different yourself. And... well...uh..."

"Well, uh, _what?_" Weiss demanded sharply, which was how Ruby knew her reassurances were working.

"Well, uh... I mean to say, you're perfect to me."

The redhead blushed as Weiss took her by the face and kissed her long and hard.

When they broke away, Ruby smiled. "You're also a lot better at that than you used to be."

"Are you saying my kisses were bad?"

"No! They're just better now... ow! Don't throw the pillow at me!"

"Just because you're all grown up now doesn't mean you aren't still a complete dolt, Ruby Rose!"

_V._

From the hallway outside their dorm, Yang smiled as she waited for her own girlfriend. Weiss wasn't the only person or thing that was supposedly perfect.

For just a few moments, everything was.


End file.
